The Pupper Master Pulls Its Strings
by Command76
Summary: Cloud is about to become Jenova's newest puppet. Can the gang save him before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

He leaned against a withered tree with his arms folded and his head being carried by his slumping shoulders. His boots were covered in dark brown mud, the thick sludge remaining sedentary and being drenched in the rainfall. The shy, humble, and introspective man was alone in the sable darkness left to wonder the meanings of life, his in particular, and whether or not it even had a purpose. He would release a dispirited sigh, his sky blue eyes kept their scintillating brightness, even in darkness. Their stolid personality never expressing feelings, they were cold, a reflection of the blueness that had gracefully colored them. His messy blonde spikes skulked on his head, the points perfectly sculptured in many different angles and directions. _How long can I hide my pain, my suffering, from those I love and care for, from my closest friends, I'm better off being alone, I will not allow anyone to suffer because of me._

The alien blood clung to his arteries and was carried throughout his blood stream. Its spread only subdued by the agents working within his body. The planet, Gaia, provided him further resistance, imparting him with great affliction as it would amplify the agent's potency._ Eventually, the pain will stop; I will be able to live a normal life again_. His slumping shoulders remained static as his head peered slowly towards the sky, which would gaze wistfully and be devoured by its darkness. Deep inside, his body had no light, and flames of hope would immediately be doused by his own insecurities and loathing. Deep in his warring mind, was a darkness even he couldn't understand, or even begin to comprehend.

The darkness devoured the stars masking them from the sky. His eyes remained skyward, staring into that darkness. He allowed a smirk to surface along his expressionless face and rolled up the stitched black woolen sleeve which covered his right arm. He rolled it shoulder high, revealing a red ribbon tied onto it. He winced, choked, then squeezed the arm with intense pressure, thick black liquid oozed out of it. He screamed...louder and louder, then joggled, before stumbling head first onto the grassy floor. The rain continued to pour heavily, showering him and soaking his clothing. His lazy spiked blond hair would whip his forehead and cause a pinch of pain.

It was now early morning, the sun rising and brightly lighting the previously darkened skies, in a place far from the agonizing blond. The location was one that housed his most beloved and affable companion. It was the 7th Heaven bar in the city Edge, and in it lived Tifa Lockhart, the blond's fiancée and closest friend. It seems like eons have passed since he first proposed to her, confessed his love for her. They had made love that day, and in that torrid moment they would plant seed which would give birth to a child—a beautiful little girl. The blond never gazed upon his daughter; as he left during Tifa's pregnancy and never witnessed her laboring. He stayed connected with them over the phone though, as he always carried his mobile phone, and he would get to hear his daughter's beautiful voice which would always bring a smile to his face, hearing her talk would always brighten his mood and lift his spirits. Every time they spoke he would try to create a mental image of her in his mind, so as to have a picture of her to store in it.

Tifa lived with her daughter Celestia Lockhart, and Denzel, an adopted orphan. Denzel received academics in the Lucrecia Middle School for exceptional children. The youth showed great promise, and therefore would be instructed by those knowledgeable in its application. Celestia was another gifted youth, about 5 years younger than Denzel; she began showing great promise as early as elementary school by possessing an uncanny ability to learn rather quickly, and unusual strength, making her adroit when training under her mother in the martial arts. It was this passion to learn that would strengthen their mother daughter bond. Celestia had the same swash buckled determination of her mother which made her a diligent learner and palpable student.

Tifa sat in her desk staring at a picture of her and Cloud. Their bodies touching in an affectionate manner with his handsome wet lips pressed against her moist peachy skin. Staring at that picture would ameliorate her, reminding her of the happiness just being next to him brought her. She would give an amorous smile, at the pleasure his touch brought her. Her mind reflecting on the love they once shared. _I will always love you Cloud, never forget our childhood pact, the promises we swore to abide. _She reached and pressed her fingers on the picture, her eyes being closed; touching it unearthed fond delightful memories making her blush from the exultation it gave her. _I wish I could hold you one more time. Please come back to me Cloud. _She exhaled; a bitter sweet feeling had momentarily claimed her.

To be continued....

--------------------------------------------------------Authors Note------------------------------------

This will, depending on its popularity, be a continuous project...So please, review if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

The Blonde's head was buried in the floors muggy grass. He paused briefly as he began to lift himself off the ground spitting out any chewed up chunks of grass or dirt in his mouth, wincing at that moment from a stress fracture just experienced on one of his index fingers, which he had landed on dangerously while passing into last nights sleep. His eyes were blinking aggressively as he prepared his mind to fully awaken from it. His robust body still felt heavy and exhausted from the countless hours of period to period sleeping he frequented lately. Sometimes he wondered, why an enemy hasn't detected him in this vulnerable state, and mercilessly killed him in his egregious sleeping. To kind of think about it, he prayed that that wouldn't happen, but as vulnerable as he was, it didn't seem too farfetched to imagine it.

The Blond wrestled against his heavy and exhausted body as he would abruptly stand himself on his two feet with his body being tense and contorted from last nights egregious sleeping. He would release short alleviating breaths which relieved him mentally and would lighten his robust body. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't want anyone's sympathy or comfort. The pain was manageable, although at times it would force him to succumb into unimaginable despair.

He had thoughts of killing innocent lives which tormented him night and day. He constantly fought thoughts of destroying Gaia and contriving the extermination of all existence. A woman's sweet voice would dwell deep within his subconscious. It was a beautiful voice, one he was yet to understand. A voice he decisively nailed as deceptive and dishonest even with its allure and flattery which he felt was solipsistic.

He spent months avoiding any kind of interaction or contact with people, other than a few calls from friends now and then which were becoming less and less prevalent. They were seeing less and less of him and he would slowly wander into nonexistence; that which is exactly what he wanted. Although it was for their safety and he was dubious when reasoning why. He justified his actions with a concocted plausible credence that he could be deleterious and volatile to their safety. Losing the battle with the alien blood and becoming a full puppet was his greatest trepidation. It haunted him even during the years in which he combated the mighty ex-SOLDIER Sephiroth. He feared having another episode by completely surrendering to the alien blood and the deceptive woman's voice that he has yet to discover a name or source for. It was for this reason he was better off avoiding people now, maybe even forever.

For a moment he wondered whether to keep moving and cringe from the unknown enemy but decided enough was enough. "No more running" he said quietly while perched up against the withered tree. His eyes darted to a cave just north of him. He smirked as he saw a glimmer of light inside it, an indication that Fenrir, his pride and joy, was still settled there. He had set Fenrir there to protect it from the rainy days. "Glad to see your still there."

There was something coming for the Blond and he knew it. He had known it for the longest time. But in respite he would dodge it. He was fearful of whatever it was, fearful because of its ethereal perception. But this time he was going to confront whatever it was and find out what it wants from him, maybe even kill it if necessary.

========================================================~~~.///\\\.~~~==========================================================

Hope its not boring you……I don't know why the sentences are so extensive a curse of verbose writing I guess. Hope you enjoy reading it so far….


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious creature drew nearer and nearer. Behind it was a manifestation of darkness spreading as a torrent of dark incandescent plasma would devour any kind of light in its path. It moved swiftly as it rode its slimy tentacles through the barren and rugged terrain. The gooey slime was acidic and would slide along its surface and dissolve the rugged terrain below. It floated inches above the ground as if bending air to create an invisible platform. Its legs were serpentine and serrated like a razors edge. They were violently slicing through the wall of air its velocity was creating.

The Blond was adamant in his decision to fight. He had decided to stop running and that he had suffered enough pain through the months of isolation and trepidation. He wanted to see Tifa again, and to finally lay eyes on his daughter whom he imagined to be the most beautiful child in Gaia after hearing Tifa's description of her. But he couldn't help to feel fear, he spent months running because of fear.

Deep inside when viewing his emotions he could feel himself well up inside. He had been terrorized by this and desperately wanted an escape from it for the longest time. Although he felt resolute in his decision he would think back with disgust, for not making it sooner when he wasn't as frail or vulnerable as he is now. But now he is determined to make his stand, even though a part of him reasoned that it would be more logical to run, because he wasn't in the condition or health for fighting but despite that, he is determined to end it hear and now.

_Cloud; unlike me you have a choice…._ The Blond heard a voice which left him bewildered and confounded. He vaguely recognized the voice; it was different from the other voices which tormented his mind. It was a male voice, low and mellifluous in nature. He just wasn't clear where he recognized it from though. As the Blond vigilantly began scanning the area he would see a splurge of darkness blanketing the vibrant luminous skies. And out of the corner of his eye appeared the creature that had been relentlessly pursuing him all these months.

"Jenova!" shouted the Blond in disbelief. "I should have known it was you fucking with my mind this whole time." He grabbed his buster sword and prepared to attack Jenova.

Jenova raised one of its slimy tentacles into the air and opened it revealing a grimy teeth covered fleshy bowl shaped surface which immediately blasted signals into the Blonds ears send him crashing to his knees and negating any chance of him attacking. _Fight it damnit_…. He heard the male voice again as it trumpeted Jenova's signals only for a second allowing him to recapture his sanity. He seized the opportunity as he desperately snatched his buster sword and furiously started his assault on Jenova before his fears of becoming a soulless puppet became reality.

He launched himself at Jenova with both hands tightly gripping the hilt of his massive buster sword. The blade hung behind his back as he readied her for a powerful strike. _Fool…_said the sinister woman's voice in his subconscious he now recognized as Jenova. The Blond, while in mid flight realized he no longer had control of his body and that he was completely in Jenova's mercy.

He floated in the air like a piñata waiting to get whacked by an eager child. His body was frozen, as if this were a scene from a movie put on pause. He was helpless. Jenova struck him with one of her slimy tentacles sending him flying and slamming onto the floor where he would remain. His body was cold and lifeless, it no longer belonged to him, it was now fully under Jenova's control.

"You are now mine child" whispered Jenova.


End file.
